Fall for you, or something along those lines
by kaseyylynn
Summary: It starts out like a dream. Year two at Camp Rock! But when serious trouble hits our beloved gang at a club, will they all survive to tell the tale? Warning! Rated T for Abuse and language. SMITCHIE and NATELYNN
1. Calling You

**Hey ya'll! This is my first fanfic, so please R&R! Just to let you all know, i love drama so it will get juicy :) If you don't like tons and tons of drama and all that jazz... you may not want to read. (but please do anyway) hehe.**

**let's move on yeah?**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! but a girl can dream, right?**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I stared at my phone. When is the damn thing going to ring? I closed my eyes and fell back onto my bed. My heart was racing ten times as fast at normal. I was expecting a call from Shane. I signed. Just hearing his name brings butterflies to my belly. Though I haven't seen him since Camp Rock ended last summer, we still keep in contact. I've spoken to him on the phone a dozen times but my palms still get sweaty, my heart races, and the usual symptoms of a girl in love.

Then the phone rang. I ran over to my cell and nearly collapsed in the process. "Hello?" I said, panting. I heard a soft chuckle on the other line. **(a/n: i figured giggle would be to girly for a hunky guy like shane)**

"How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever with the tour and stuff. Sorry I haven't called." Shane's beautiful voice flowed over the speaker.

"I'm okay, just anxious out of my mind for Camp! I can't wait to see you again!" Why did I say that? Now he's so going to know I love him. Crap.

Shane continued without a beat, "I know I can't wait to see you either." So he's just as oblivious as every other teenage boy. I giggled to myself. But then I heard a loud crash on the other line.

"Nate, what are you doing? No! Don't jump off the catwalk! Are you insane!?" Shane yelled. I pulled the phone back away from my ear, wow it was loud. "Sorry, I have to go before Nate kills himself." Shane panted.

I smiled. "Sure, go ahead. Tell everyone I said hey."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

**Shane's POV**

I placed the phone down on the table and ran to Nate and Jason. "Where's Nate?" I asked Jason. He pointed to the catwalk above the stage. I groaned.

"Are you insane? Get down!" I yelled so Nate could hear me. A sharp pain flowed down my left hip. I rubbed the bruised area, trying to hide the pain I was in.

Nate placed his hands on his hips. What a girl. "Dude I'm fine, chill out." Nate slipped his slender body under the railing, leaving himself unprotected if he would happen to slip. The rage was boiling inside of me.

"I'm serious man. Get down now!" I looked up at Nate. He shrugged and slid down the nearest pole. How did he do that so easily? That has got be be at least three stories high.

Nate stomped over to Jason and I. "Now was that so hard?"

Nate smiled. "Naw."

I looked back at my phone, feeling a bit guilty that i left Mitchie so suddenly. Nate must have seen my glace.

"Sorry I interupted your call with your girlfriend." He playfully pushed my shoulder. I bit my lip, attemped to hide the pain of my most recent bruise. I grinded my teeth.

"Shut up." I smacked him back.

"Dude, just be greatful you have friends like us." Nate swung his arm around Jason's waist and they smiled very cheesily I might add. **(a/n: is cheesily even a word?)**

I had a devious look in my eyes. Nate and Jason began sprinting in the other direction; but they didn't have a chance. At least I had practice running for my life.

* * *

**So, how'd you like? Please tell me! **

**R&R :) make me smile**


	2. I got you!

**Hey guys! Can i just tell you all how much I love you! :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Camp Rock nor will i ever. boo hoo**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

The ride to Camp was a lot bumpier than I would have expected. Nate groaned as he clenched his stomach. A soft smile spread across my face.

"You okay man?" I asked; my eyes avoiding the fast moving trees. He nodded as he gulped down his eighth can of Ginger Ale. "Are we almost there Jenkins?" **(a/n: isn't Jenkins just about the coolest limp driver name ever!)** I was beginning to get nervous, seeing we were getting very close. Jenkins did not say a word as we pulled into the busy driveway of our beloved Camp Rock.

"Here we are. Enjoy your stay boys" Jenkins helped us get our suitcases out of the trunk. Nate stumbled out of limo and crawled on the floor to my feet.

He collapsed as he grasped handfuls of grass. "Sweet land! Sweet solid land!" He signed. Jason and I exchanged glances. What an idiot.

I pulled out my cell phone and began dialing Mitchie's number, which I easily knew by heart.

"Hello?" Mitchie's soft voice spoke over the speaker.

"Hey there. You almost here?"

"Yeah, I'm pulling in now. I'll see you in a second." She hung up. I searched the camp drop off for any sign off Mitchie but I didn't see her anywhere. Where is that girl?

**Mitchie's POV**

I jumped of the taxi. A cool breeze wipped threw my dark brown hair. It felt nice on this blazing hot summer day. I handed the taxi driver a few bucks as he placed my suitcases next to my feet. Then, I began franticly searching the grounds for Shane and the gang. No luck.

Just then a strong force crammed into my side and sent me toppling over. I struggled to be free, but the strong arms were holding me in a hug of death. I at least was able to wipe the hair out of my eyes to see my attacker. I flipped over on my side and sat up on my knees.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled as we hugged, like normal people do this time.

"Hey girl. I haven't seen you since Camp last year." She smiled and punched my arm. Ouch.

I laughed and conintued my search for Shane. Where is that boy? I turned back to Caitlyn. She had her arms crossed over her chest. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"Looking for Lover Boy?" She asked. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, turning them a dark shade of red. She then pointed to a small clan. Shane and Jason were having a confersation, while Nate, well, I'm not to sure what he's doing. I think he's laying on the ground and stroking the grass. That's not normal.

I shook my head and directed my attention back to Shane. His appearence didn't change a bit. He still had the long black hair. He still wore the black skinny jeans, the band shirt no one has ever heard of and the random colored Converse. I rolled my eyes.

Caitlyn and I exchanged glances, almost like reading each other's minds. We sprinted of to the boys. Closer, almost there, "Gotcha!"

**Shane's POV**

I didn't see Mitchie until it was to late. She jumped on my back and sent me falling down into the grass next to Nate. The shock sent Nate straight to his feet. His expression was priceless. I rolled onto my side laughing.

After about a good five minutes of laughing, I sat up and got a good look at my Mitchie. She wasn't completely the same this year. Her bangs her now side swept and I have no idea how I know what that means. She wore dark washed shorts and a black graphic t.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall." She offered her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up. Or at least she tried. As I grabbed her hand, I yanked her hard and sent her falling into my lap. Her elbow landed on my left hip. Oh God, not that bruise. It was the most recent. It took all of my strength to keep from tearing. I can't forget how that bruise came along.

_"Dad! Please it was an accident!" I shouted, running to my bedroom door. It was my only escape. _

_"Are you stupid? Is that it?" He swung the wooden bat in the hands. I turned back to my door. Why won't it open!? _

_Knowing the door wouldn't budge, I knew I was dead. So what was left to do but reason with him? I held my arms up as a sign of surrender. He wasn't having it. _

_"I didn't mean to hit Jamie! It wasn't on purpose I sware!" tears were flowing down my eyes, as I expected the worse. Dad gets so protective over his oldest son, Jamie. He doesn't give shit about me. _

_"Your so dead." Dad slowly walked towards me. I crouched down against the door, trying to protect myself, though I knew it wouldn't do me any good. Dad grabbed my collor and yanked me to my feet. _I refuse to remember the rest.

Then I looked at Mitchie who was staring at me, confused. I pushed that horrid memory out of my mind.

"Nice to see you too Mitch." I said playfully.

We both started laughing. When Mitchie finaly realized where she was sitting, her face turned a deep shade of red. She's so beautiful when she's blushes.

**Now how'd you think? Let me know please!**

**Review! Any suggestions? Ideas? Comments? Questions? **

**I'll answer and questions about the story or myself :)**

**just review and I'll get back to you. I sware 3**


	3. Are you Okay? Nope

**Howdy :)**

**I know in the summery says that Tess will try to get between them and yadda yea. But, I'm getting there. It will happen, later. Now, It's just "reunion" drama. "What happened when the gang wasn't at Camp" drama. It will all come soon. :) dont worry.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"Caitlyn, let's go! Class starts in five minutes!" I paced the perimeter of the room. A soaking wet Caitlyn stepped out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What happened?"

She signed and grabbed a new pair of clothes. "Let's just say we need a new sink." She snatched her clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. I shook my head and continued pacing. My eyes lead me to the window where Shane was sitting alone by the lake. I smiled to myself.

"Caitlyn, I'll see you there. I'm going to go see Shane."

**Shane's POV**

I signed. My hip throbbed badly. How I wish the pain would just go away. I wish the whole bloody family would just go away. **(oh gosh! I used a British term. BLOODY HELL! hehe)**

_My side ached a pain I have never felt before. Jamie and I were just playing catch. It was an accident. I never meant for the ball to hit him. _

_My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I crippled over in pain. My hand was stained with blood and my memories stained with fear. What happened to the dad I knew and loved? Where did he go? _

"_That'll teach you to never hit your brother again!" Dad laughed as he kicked my side. I flinched. My mouth was not working. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was scared out of my mind. _

I covered my tearing eyes in my hand.

A gentile hand touched my shoulder. I looked up, completely forgetting the tears in my eyes. Mitchie smiled at me. Crap, Mitchie can't see me like this. I pushed Mitchie's hand off of my wounded shoulder. She signed and sat in the grass next to me.

I tried as best I could to avoid her beautiful brown eyes. My eyes were locked on the horizon. Then I felt her hand on mine. My heart started racing faster than it did when I first saw her.

"Shane, what's wrong?" She asked, her only intentions to comfort me. My jaw quivered.

"Nothing" I lied. I slid my hand out from under hers. Though, I longed for my hand to be intertwined with Mitchie's for forever.

"Shane," She began, she knew I was lying. But before she could finish, I got up and walked away. It took everything inside of me not to turn around.

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane slid his hand away from mine. I pulled back, trying to give him space. But that wasn't enough. He stood up, left, and never looked back. I signed. What happened when he went back home after Camp last year?

I shrugged it off. Maybe it was nothing. Or maybe it was life changing. Shane will tell me on his own time. I hope.

Shane stood at the head of the class. "Okay class, would anyone like to show off a new song?"

I slouched down in my seat. Shane looked at me and smiled, then continued to find a victim. He perched his hands on his hips. Tess strutted to the front of the room; walked like she was on the catwalk.

"Thanks Shaney." She snatched the microphone from his hands. Then she ran her fingers down his cheek. She smiled a devious smile. Anger boiled inside of me. She better get her hands off of him.

"Um, okay Tess. I guess you're up." Shane said confused. He sat down in the chair next to me. "We'll talk later." He whispered. I half smiled and nodded.

Tess began singing on of those songs she sang last year. I think it was "Too Cool" for something. My mind drifted off as I began thinking of last year. I can't believe Tess had us all fooled. She didn't change one bit. She's the same old, backstabbing, cold hearted Tess. Wonderful.

* * *

**sooo. you know the drill. R&R :)**

**pretty please will cherries on top?**

**xoxo kasey**


	4. sad stories and kisses

**Yeah, I don't really have that much to say today. I'm not feeling very well. Stupid menstrual cramps! So, here yeah go :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Happy?**

**Shane's POV**

I lead Mitchie down to the lake after class was over. My head throbbed. Was I really about to tell her the truth? Would she see me as weak? God, I hope not.

Her was intertwined in mine was we sat inside of the canoe. A soft smile spread across our faces.

"So many memories." Mitchie said as she examined the small boat. I nodded and handed her a roe.

"You didn't think I would let you off the hook? Did you?" I nudged her arm. It took us a while to get to the middle of the lake. It was the only place me and Mitch could be alone. We could talk about anything here.

When we finally arrived to the center of the lake, Mitchie signed and lifted the roe out of the water.

"That was hard work." She giggled.

"Yeah, at least we didn't go in circles." With that the two of us flew into a frenzy of laughter and smiles.

Then things became awkward and silent. I bowed my head, staring only at Mitchie's bare feet and the wooden boards of the canoe. Mitchie's soft hand squeezed my knee.

"Shane, please tell me what's wrong."

I can't do it. I shook my head.

"Shane, please." Her eyes full of sympathy.

"I don't know…" I pushed Mitchie's hand from my knee. She looked hurt. Why couldn't I just tell her? But wait, maybe I could show her.

I looked up at Mitchie. I placed my hand in hers. "Please don't be scared of what I'm about to show you." I pleaded. She looked at me with confusion.

I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing several nasty scars and bruises. Mitchie gasped and covered her hands over her mouth. Almost as if she was trying not to scream.

"Shane, what happened to you?" Her hand made its way to the bruise of my left hip. The touch of her skin seemed to make the pain go away. But Mitchie's gentle touch wouldn't make the memories any easier. I took a deep breath.

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane's story left me speechless. My heart was so full I don't know what to do with it. The tears dripping down my face stained my cheeks.

"Shane," I took his hand in mine. "I had no idea."

He couldn't bring himself to look me in the eyes. "It wasn't always like that." He stroked my hand with his thumb. "Dad and I used to be really close." A smile came over his face.

"What changed?" I asked as Shane brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. It started when I came home from camp last year. I don't know what happened to him, but Jamie and my mom changed too. At first they were on my side, against Dad and stuff. But after a while, they started siding with him and it went down hill from there." He shrugged.

I half smiled as Shane opened his arm, searching for a hug. I crawled over to him, careful not to tip the canoe, and snuggled into his muscular arms. "I'm so sorry Shane." I looked up into his big eyes.

"Please, Mitch, don't be. I guess I just need to move on and enjoy the time I have away from that bastard while I can." He smiled. "But most importantly, spend as much time with you as physically possible."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as it turned a dark shade of red. I hope it put enough foundation on to cover it up. Shane reached down to my face and gently pushed my hair behind my ears. His lips slowing made its way to mine. A feeling of excitement flustered all over my being. When he pulled out, he eyes were tearing.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Mitchie." He said as I leaned my head into his chest. "I love you so much."

My heart was about to beat through my skin. "I love you too Shane."


	5. Memories of a Great Night

**Hey guys! i'm staring to have writers block. Help me! Anf idea's would be nice :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Hey, I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Shane's POV

Mitchie went back to her cabin around ten last night. A huge smile spread across my face as I think of last night. Mitchie looked so beautiful. When my lips met hers it felt like a million flames being ignited inside my soul. An amazing feeling, it was. When I strolled into my cabin yesterday night, I remember my feet were five feet off the ground and my head in the clouds.

_Flashback (last night)_

_I feel so lightheaded right now. With every step I took, I felt as if I was walking in air. Mitchie's hand was intertwined in mine as I walked her to her cabin. I prayed my hands weren't sweating too badly. _

_"Thanks" Mitchie turned to me as we reached the front door._

_I shrugged "For what?"_

_"For trusting me" She smiled. God, she's gorgeous. _

_I took Mitchie in my arms and held her there, not prepared to let her go. "Mitchie, I would trust you with my life." _

_I felt a grin of achievement spread across my blushing face. I pushed open the cabin door. Nate was sitting on his bed, practicing a new Connect 3 song. Jason was reading some book about birds. I didn't know he could read, weird. _

_"So, Shane, how was your date with Mitchie?" Nate cooed. I felt my face turn a darker shade of red, if that was possible. _

_"It wasn't a date!" Nate raised an eyebrow._

_"Dude, I saw you two kissing by the docks." _

_Oh what's the use? "It was amazing." I flung my body onto the bed. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_Nate and Jason snickered. "Wow dude, I didn't know you were such a pansy."_

_I punched Nate in the side. "Shut up!" We all fell over laughing. _

Mitchie's POV

I couldn't help but not smile as I picked up my pancakes and bacon from the breakfast line. The food looked like plastic this year. My mom was away in China for a cooking competition. How ironic, right?

I searched the cafeteria for Shane and the gang.

"Mitch! Over here!" I heard Caitlyn call.

"Hey guys." I sat down next to Shane and Cait. I looked over at Nate, who was sitting next to Shane, nudged him in the side and pointed to me. Shane groaned like he was in pain. I immediately dropped my food and grabbed his arm.

"Shane are you alright?" I asked, panicked.

He smiled. "I'm fine Mitch. Thanks though." I looked at Nate.

"Sorry man, I forgot." Nate shrugged. He must know too.

Shane shrugged and took my hand in his. "Will you meet me by the docks again later tonight?"

My eyes glimmered. "Of course." I can't wait.

* * *

**Help would be greatly appreciated!**

**Please review and help me! I can't put up any new chapters until i get ideas!**

**what should shane and mitchie talk about?**

**ohhh this is an S.O.S!**


	6. I thank God for her everyday

**Hey guys! Sorry i havn't updated in so long. I has serious writter's block. Garr i hate that. **

**Hope you like it. REMEMBER: Idea's are always welcome :)**

**BTW: I want to thank **future-rokkstarr **and **TakeABreath92 **for making me smile when i had the crappiest day :)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Camp. Rock. Got that?****Shane's POV**

* * *

I sat with my legs dangling off the side of the dock. Mitchie wasn't meeting me for another hour or so. I had too much time on my hands. My head was heavy on my shoulders. I couldn't stop thinking of Dad.

_I lay on my bed, cringing. I swear I can feel my heart beat in my stomach. My hand, colder than I ever thought possible, slid down my slide, examining the outcome of my behavior. My heart skipped a beat when I found the bruise on my left hip. _

_It was black and bloody with the silhouette of the wooden bat. I gulped. Once upon a time I would have run to my mom, or Nate or maybe even Jason. Hoping that one of them would help me. But not now._

I took a deep breathe. My mom doesn't care anymore. Sometimes I wonder if Dad brainwashed her.

But it's not like Nate and Jason don't care; because they do. Almost more than they should. It's kind of getting annoying now that I think about it. I can always talk to them when I need to, but I don't know, they probably see me as this weak little kid who can't take a punch.

I hate my life.

But then there's Mitchie. I signed at the sound of her name. She was the only thing that kept me from killing myself over the school year. There were times that I held a knife to wrists, ready at any moment, to take my own life, to escape the pain. But then an image of Mitchie and I sing together at Final Jam last year would float into my mind. At that moment I would drop the knife and fall to my knees. What would Mitchie think if she knew I considered suicide back home?

Who knows? But I thank God I met her everyday. Without her, I surely would be dead.

**Mitchie's POV**

I wondered around the camp aimlessly; not entirely sure where I was going. Then I heard a voice singing in the distance.

**Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again**

At first, I thought it was Shane, but no, this voice is much different. My feet carried me in the direction of the voice.

As I turned the corer, a startled Nate jumped to his feet. A smirk spread across my face. Nate's cheek's turned red.

"Oh, uh, Hi Mitchie." Nate stuttered.

I giggled. "Hey Nate." There was a long pause. "So, who's the song about?"

His cheek's were darker now. "What song?" Nate picked up his guitar.

"Nate don't play dumb. I heard you singing. Now who's the song about?"

he signed. "You swear you won't tell a soul?"

I held up my right hand. "I, Mitchie Torres, solemnly swear to never tell a soul who Nathan Baker is crushing on." Nate knocked down my arm.

"Shut up Mitch!" He grinned. "Okay, so you seriously promise?

"Yes Nate! Seriously you sound like a girl." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Okay," He began, "I wrote it for Caitlyn."

**Shane's POV**

Asoft hand gently was placed on my shoulder. Mitchie. I looked up.

She was smiling down at me. I offered her my hand and she sat down beside me.

"Hey Shane." Her smile glistened.

"Hey Mitchie."

I wasn't even sure why I asked Mitchie here tonight. Maybe I just needed to talk to her more about my past; let it all go.

Was that really the reason?

Or did I just want to be with her? I signed.

Mitchie stared out at the lake as the wind blew her hair away from her eyes. I didn't actually plan what I was about to say, but it just slipped out.

"Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, yearning for a yes.

But she did not.

She responded my jumping into my more than willing arms and placed her soft lips on my own. A feeling came over me that I pray everyone will get a chance to experience.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh!**

**Ideas; really needed!**

**How should Nate and Caitlyn get together?**

**How should Nate tell Caitlyn about his true feelings for her?**

**Should Caitlyn feel the same way?**

**What should Shane and Mitchie do on thier first date?**

**Sooo many questions; so little answers.**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**

**xoxox kasey**


	7. Oh, uh, hi Caitlyn

**Yeah, nothing to really say. Just I really hate AP World right now...**

**Disclaimer: no ownage of Camp Rock. yeah...****Nate's POV**

* * *

I don't know what to do. Should I tell Caitlyn how I feel? I mean, I've only know her since Camp started; and that was only, what, three weeks ago? Seriously though, we hang out all the time and we talk about everything but, I don't know what my problem is. Why can't I just tell her?

AHG!

Then I spotted Caitlyn, Shane, and Mitchie over by our cabin. Caitlyn was trying to talk to Mitchie, but Mitch was too preoccupied with Shane. They were holding hands and smiling at each other like there wasn't a care in the world. Man, I'm so jealous. Why can't it by like that for me and Caitlyn?

Hold up. They're _holding hands_?!

"Guys!" I charged over at the unsuspecting couple. My feet caught on a loose branch and I went tumbling down the hill. Poor Shane, I landed on top of the guy.

"Geez Nate! Watch it." Shane shook the dirt off his shirt and helped me up.

Caitlyn giggled softly. "Looks like Prince Charming isn't as smooth as he leads us to believe."

I could feel my face turning redder by the second. Thinking on my feet, I changed the subject,

"So, you two are dating now?"

**Shane's POV**

Oh Nate; Silly child. He's so oblivious. Its obvious Caitlyn has a huge crush on him! That boy is so wrapped up in his own feelings he doesn't even see it.

"So guys, should I sing her the song I wrote, or would that just be creepy?" Nate jumped on the bed.

I shook my head.

Jason offered an opinion. Where has he been? I haven't seen him in forever. "Well, maybe you could make her a life size bird house and-"

"That's okay." Nate said, cutting him off. I chucked silently. He turned to me. "What do you think Shane?"

Oh man. "Nate, you know I'm the last person to go to about girl problems. Go talk to Mitchie or something."

Nate signed. "Oh, fine. Why I just go tell Mitchie about how much you enjoy dumping your problems on her."

I gave him a look. You know one of those I'm-gonna-kill-you-so-shut-up-before-I-shoot-you looks.

That sure scared him off. Nate was out of the cabin in under two seconds; impressive.

**Mitchie's POV**

"So Cait, when are you going to tell Nate?" I tried to ask casually.

"Mitchie, drop it." She snapped.

Whoa there girly. "Caitlyn, you have to tell him!"

"I will do not such thing!"

DING DONG. Oh, the door bell. **(a/n: remind anyone of a cretin youtube video. 'silly fans, I don't have a third arm, psh)**

I strolled over to the cabin door and opened it. Nate jumped in the room.

"Mitchie, we need to talk, now!" He screamed. Caitlyn must have caught his eye because he turned bright red. He must have a habit of that…

"Oh, uh, hi Caitlyn." He stuttered.

They need to be together, now.

* * *

**Yeah... still need ideas!**

**The chapters are getting shorter and shorter!**

**HELP!**

**ohh this is an s.o.s**


	8. I think I Love You

**Okay guys! I tried to my this chapter long to make up for all the other short ones ******

**And to answer **IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe's **question… I am having an okay day. Thanks for asking :P. Considering I discovered that one of my really good guys friends is in love with me and I totally don't feel the same way… yeah enough about my issues, let's read the story already. **

**Disclaimer: no ownage of Camp Rock going on here. Move along**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Caitlyn you have to tell him!" Mitchie said, well, she actually scolded me.

"I will do no such thing!"

Uhg, why doesn't Mitchie understand that every relationship isn't a fairytale dream like her and Shane? But then again, Shane isn't all that perfect considering that issue with his dad. And Mitchie, well, let's just say last year sums it all up. I guess nobody's as perfect as you think.

Just then, the door swung open and Nate jumped into the room. "Mitchie, we need to talk now!" he screamed. My eye's widened and my heart started beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my skin.

"Oh, uh, hi Caitlyn." Nate ran his fingers threw his curly locks. His face was such an abnormal shade of red, I swear he could have been a lobster and I wouldn't know it.

He turned to Mitchie. "Uh, meet me by the docks at seven." Then he ran out of the cabin just as fast as he ran in. Strange.

I shrugged it off. "What was that all about?" I asked Mitchie, curious to why she would be meeting Nate later.

"I don't know, he probably just wants help with guitar cords." Mitchie said. I tilted my head, confused. Nate was a professional guitarist, why would he need help? Mitchie must have seen my confusion and clarified, "Shane and I are teaching the class a song he and I wrote. It's called On the Line. The guitar solo is crazy!"

I nodded, still unsure if she was completely telling the truth.

**Shane's POV**

It had been all of five minutes when Bate came crashing in the door again. He was panting.

"Shane! Why did you send me over there?" Nate fell to the floor, trying to catch a breath.

I laughed. "Mitchie wasn't any help?"

Nate gave me a look. "I wouldn't know, I didn't get a chance to ask. Caitlyn was there!"

Jason stood up. "Well, it is her cabin too you know." Nate rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should just tell Caitlyn how you feel before she gets the impression that you like Mitchie because you're always talking to her about Caitlyn but Caitlyn doesn't know that. Then you have to figure that Caitlyn will come convince Shane that Nate and Mitchie are sneaking around behind his back and then Shane will flip and break up with Mitchie and then I'm going to have to listen to the two of you complain about how screwed up your love life's are. In the end everyone will be depressed. So tell Caitlyn now before you cause a Camp Rock Massacre."

Silence.

Nate and I exchanged glances.

I shook my head. "Did you plan that out or something?"

Jason smiled. "No, I'm just physic."

The three of us laughed together.

We need to do something about Nate and Caitlyn, fast.

**Nate's POV, 7:30pm**

"Nate, do you remember the plan?" Mitchie shook me.

"No, not really." My knee's feel so weak, I swear I'm gonna collapse. She groaned.

"Nate, we've been over this ten times." I gave her a blank look. "Okay, so Caitlyn is coming down by the docks at 8 with Shane. Only Caitlyn thinks that he's going to show her a song he wrote for me. But then Shane is going to _need a drink (wink), _and he'll leave Caitlyn alone. Then what Nate?"

"Uh, I walk over and sing her the song I wrote for her?" I asked.

"Yeah. Then you're tell her how you really feel and then everything is gonna be fine and dandy. Yes?"

"Yes." No. No. No. No. No. No. I'm so not ready to do this.

Mitchie surely saw my horrified expression. "Nate," she took a hold of my shoulders. "Caitlyn is a girl, not a twenty foot Cyclopes. She's not going to eat you."

I smiled. I guess not. I mean, it can't be all bad. Can it? All I have to do is tell this girl that I love her, right? What could go wrong?

She could reject me and I'll have to run away in shame.

Or maybe I'll have to go into the Rejected Loser's Protection Program, get a new name like Phelix and live in Australia! Big foot lives there! Oh God!

Maybe I should just stop thinking.

**Caitlyn's POV**

DING DONG. I walked over to the door of in the cabin to find Shane waiting impatiently.

"Can I help you?" I asked, quiet annoyed. I need to finish eating my dinner.

"Uh, yes actually. I want to sing you a new song I wrote for Mitchie. Come with me." He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged out of the safety of my cabin and to the docks where he had candlesticks, a picnic blanket and a guitar set up.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. Actually I did. "Listen Shane, what is this about? I know you don't want to sing me a silly love song, so why am I here?"

Shane look shocked. "What? Of course I want to sing you a song! Silly Caitlyn." He kept looking behind me at something. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it can't end well.

He looked nervous. "Err; I'm going to go get a drink."

"Shane, there's a water bottle right-" and he was gone "here"

I sighed. Now what?

Just then I heard a strange noise coming from the tree's behind me. I jumped up, scared out of socks. Nothing.

I must be imagining it. I sat back down on the grass.

I felt something on my shoulder. I sprang to my feet and screamed.

**Nate's POV**

Caitlyn jumped to her feet and screamed.

"Whoa! Caitlyn! It's just me." I put a hand on her shoulder, careful not to scare the living daylights out of her this time.

She took a deep breathe. "Oh hi Nate." Just the sound of her saying my name brought butterflies to my stomach.

We avoided eye contact for a while. _Sing her the song you wrote for her! _I heard Mitchie's voice hiss in my ear. Now I'm hearing voices? I need to lay off the Red Bull.

"I, um, wrote a new song. You wanna hear it?" I asked, secretly praying she'd say no. I'm so nervous right now. Singing in front of thousands of screaming fans; easy. This; not so much.

She nodded.

Okay, here goes.

I picked up the guitar and strummed the first few cords. I looked up at Caitlyn to see if she hadn't run away yet. No, she was still here; and smiling too. That's a good sign, right?

**Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Le****ft me without anything to say**

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
Ohhh  
Lovebug again

When I finsihed, I felt like I was going to pass out. I set the guitar down on my side. Did I dare ask Caitlyn what she thought?

"Nate! That was the most beautiful song I ever heard." She grinned. My face turned red. Thank God it's dark out.

Silence.

"Whoever the songs about has got to be the luckiest girl in the world." She bit her lip.

Now's my cue.

"Caitlyn…"

"Yeah…"

I paused. "I wrote it for you."

She didn't say anything. Crap, I just ruined everything.

"Really?" Her voice sounded hopelful. Maybe I didn't ruin it.

"Yeah, I, uh, I really like you Cait." Breath Nate. "But more than a friend. I think I love you."

I gulped hard. It was silent again. CAITLYN SAY SOMETHING OR I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!

"Nate, I love you too." She said. My insided jumped with joy. The next thing I knew, Caitlyn's lips were pressed against mine.

Just then we heard Mitchie running out of the woods, dragging Shane behind her.

Mitchie pulled Caitlyn away from my hold. Damn Mitchie, I was in the middle of something!

"It's about time!" She yelled.

Caitlyn and I exchanged looks. I took her hand in mine and togther we walked back to our cabins.

This is what Shane must have been talking about. This feeling. I never want to let it go.


	9. popstar or rockstar?

**I know guys, i'm so horrible! I'm sooo sorry I havn't updated in forever! This chapter kinda sucks but I had to get something in here! Besides, HUGE drama is comming, so look out!**

**Disclaimer: no owning of Camp Rock. **

**Mitchie's POV**

I looked up at the Auburn sunrise, song book in hand. I was writing a new song since I was having trouble sleeping. But I haven't gotten anywhere. I looked down at my notebook. The page was blank. Just as blank as it was five hours ago.

Then I felt his warm hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" He laughed.

I smiled. "Gee, I don't know, Shane Grey?"

He pulled his hands away and sat down next to me. "Well then, no need to ruin the fun."

I punched his arm. "You'll get over it popstar."

Shane groaned. "What did I tell you? It's _rockstar_! Shane Grey the world's greatest _rockstar_!"

I laughed under my breath. "Whatever _popstar_."

**Nate's POV**

I pulled a tray from the buffet line. Gross, plastic pancakes again.

It's been three weeks since I told Caitlyn how I feel, and we've been going strong ever since. I'm really thankful Mitchie convinced me to tell her.

"Hey Nate." Caitlyn sat down next to me. I kissed her cheek.

"Aww. You guys are so cute." Mitchie cooed as she sat down across from me.

"Oh yes, _so_ cute." Shane mimicked. She punched his side. He cringed then gave me a look to shut up. I obeyed as he covered up his pain.

"So, what's the plan for the weekend?" I asked the crew.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't care, I'm flexible."

Mitchie stayed silent. But Shane on the other hand stood up.

"Okay, well I'll make the plans then! We're going to Cassalarga." He grinned.

"Isn't that one of them clubs?" I asked.

"Yeah," Shane shrugged. "And we're going to party till we can't party no more!"

* * *


	10. a night to remember

**OK, it's gonna get good! Tell me what you think! Btw, Mitchie and Caitlyn's outfits are in my BIO**

**Disclaimer: FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, I DO NOW OWN ANY CAMP ROCK EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

It was 5:30 when the limo pulled up to Cassalarga's red carpeted entrance. It was opening night here and only VIPs and their guests were allowed; only one of the many perks of being a _rockstar_.

My head turned to face Mitchie's. Her eyes glimmered with excitement. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Nate did the same with Caitlyn, following close behind.

We stepped out to face a frenzy of flashing lights and reporters eager to find out who our new girlfriends were. I gave Nate a glance and rolled my eyes.

"Shane! Shane! Is it true you were on cocaine during your bad boy days?"

"No, of course not." How ridiculous can these guys get?

"Nate! Nate! Who's the pretty lady?"

"My girlfriend," He pulled Caitlyn closer. "Caitlyn Geller" Her eyes lit up.

Mitchie tugged my arm, leading me into the club. Someone's a little excited.

**Mitchie's POV**

When Nate announced that Caitlyn was his girlfriend, she gave me a look as if she was going to faint. I smiled and tugged Shane in the direction of the club.

The four of us stood in the door, amazed at the clubs appearance. Gold and Silver balloons were everywhere possible, blue and green streamers were hung from glowing chandeliers, the dance floor was filled with guests having the time of their lives and the music was blasting so loud I could feel the beat in my chest.

This was going to be a fun night.

**Caitlyn's POV**

This place is amazing. Nate squeezed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. I glared at Mitchie and she quickly followed, dragging Shane behind her.

"Please don't stop the Music" by Rihanna began blaring out the speakers. The boys rolled their eyes as Mitchie and I began screaming out the lyrics. The music was so incredibly loud; I don't think the guy behind me even noticed me screaming at the top of my lungs.

**Nate's POV**

I'm even sure how long we've been out here dancing. Mitchie and Shane had wondered off at least two hours ago. I looked down at my watch; **10:00**. Whoa, time went by fast. I grabbed Caitlyn's hand and led her off the dance floor. We were both out of breath and exhausted.

She started laughing.

I glanced up into her beautiful eyes. "What?"

"Thank you."

Now I'm puzzled. "For what?"

"For the best night I've had in I don't even know how long." She looked at the floor.

I lifted her chin up with the tips of my fingers and led her lips to mine. We were just about to meet when the music abruptly stopped. We looked around, confused.

A tall muscular man walked out of dark, shaded room. He gave off an intimidating vibe. A dark ski mask covered his face. Oh god, I'm not liking where this is going. When I saw what was in his left hand, I jumped on Caitlyn and sent the two of us crashing to the floor. The remaining guests did the same.

The gun began firing in the air. The screams of the frantic crowd pieced my ears. Where the hell is Shane and Mitchie!?

I wrapped my arms around Caitlyn, holding her as tight as I could, prepared to save her by any means necessary. I lifted my head when the gunshots silenced.

My heart almost gave out when I saw what the tall, muscular man was holding in his right arm. Please, Lord, let me be wrong. I squinted just to make sure. No, please no!

An unconscious Mitchie was dangling in his clutches.


	11. Where were Mitchie and Shane?

**Okay guys. When you read this you have to remember that the incident happened at 10:00! Most of this chapter is letting you guys know what happened before. HAPPY READING!**

**Please review! Ideas would be nice :) but don't worry this story has got it comming!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

It was **8:00 **when Shane took me by the hand and led me off the dance floor. I gave Caitlyn an apologizing look. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Shane brought me to an open area near the bar.

"What are we doing here?" I yelled over the screaming music. A wide smirk fell over his gorgeous face.

"I wanted to get away from everyone." He shouted back.

"Why?"

He ran his fingers through his black hair. "I wanted to be alone with the most beautiful girl in the world."

I could feel the color of my cheeks turn red. My hands quickly tried to cover it up but Shane's own hands stopped me.

He grinned. "Your so cute when you blush." And of course those words forced me to blush even more.

I pushed him in his gut. "Shut up!"

Shane and I spent the next hour laughing and taking about the summer's we spent away form each other.

Then Shane stood up. "I'm going to go get some more Coke."

I nodded and looked my cell, **9:05**. "Kay, I'll be in the bathroom."

I gathered my things and began walking towards the girl's bathroom. "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heep blasted over the speakers. My feet tried to walk to the rhythm, but it was almost unmatchable. I was so concentrated with my feet I barley noticed the man I had walked into.

"Sorry sir." I said, trying to move aside.

He smiled lightly. He was tall and very muscular, giving off an intimidating impression. I stepped back.

"It's okay young lady."

I nodded and continued walking. The steps of the man walked closely behind. I came to a sudden stop. So did he.

Was he following me?

I walked a couple more steps and stopped. So did he.

"Listen mister," I spun around on my heals. But I did not get a chance to finish my sentence. Everything suddenly turned black.

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie wondered over to the bathroom. I sat alone at our table for roughly ten minutes before I went to the bar to get some drinks.

"Whoa, aren't you Shane Grey?" A boy about my age said from the bar stool next to me.

I half smiled. "Yeah, that's me." The bartender handed me the two Coke's I ordered.

"That Mitchie you're dating, she seems pretty cool."

I was about to get up and leave until he mentioned Mitchie. My eyes wondered to the bathroom. Mitchie hadn't returned yet, so I guess I could talk for a while.

I sat down next to the boy. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing."

The boy extended his hand out to me. "The name's Jaxon."

I shook his hand. "I'm Shane."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned.

Jaxon and I talked about Mitchie for the last 45 minutes. My mind was so into the conversation, I hadn't even thought about why Mitchie wasn't back yet.

A sudden thought went through my head. "Why are you so interested in Mitchie?"

Jaxon shrugged. "I'm not gonna steal your girl friend away from you if that's what you mean. I'm not even attracted to her. It's just; she reminds me of someone I knew when I was younger."

I felt pretty stupid. He must have noticed. "Don't worry about it man. Friends?" He held out a closed fist.

I pounded it. "The best!"

We burst out laughing. I looked down at my watch, **10:00.**

Then Jaxon jumped to his feet as the music came to an abrupt stop. The look in his eyes scared me to death.

"What is it?" I yelled. Jax said nothing. He turned my head to look in the direction he was.

My heart skipped a beat, maybe three. "Mitchie," I whispered, to no one in particular.

Jax put his hands on my shoulders, restraining me from running at the tall man with the gun.

Just then the entire crowd fell to the floor as the man shot the gun into the air. Jax forced me to the floor.

When the gun shots stopped Jax whispered, "Don't worry man, we'll get Mitchie out of this."

I nodded as tears rolled down my eyes. Then I studied the man clutching Mitchie in his arm. He seemed so familiar, but I just can't place it.

Who was the guy and what the hell does he want with Mitchie?


	12. The man behind the mask

**Here we go! Btw I won't be able to update for a while... **

**I have Dance on Thursday right after school until 10:00 **

**and then friday TRICK OR TREATING **

**and then saturday my bff briana is chilling with me.**

**sorry guys! i'll try to update on sunday :)**

**Nate's POV**

I don't know how long we've been lying on the floor like this. Time sure seems to fly when you're scared out of your mind.

I lifted my head up to get a good look around the club. All the guests had vanished. The tall man still had Mitchie surrounded.

Sure I was scared, but I was terrified for Caitlyn and Mitchie more.

My focused was then directed to a corner near the bar. Shane and a boy I didn't recognize were talking intensely, out of view of the man.

Caitlyn moaned from under my grasp.

"Crap, sorry Caitlyn." I quickly apologized, rolling over to the floor next to her.

She pushed her hair away from her face. "It's okay Nate." She crawled closer to me, snuggling up into my chest.

I stroked her hair. "It's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

**Shane's POV**

"Look at her, Jax. She is lying there, helpless! We have to do something!" I whispered.

He waved his hand to signal me to shut up. "Shane, chill, I want Mitchie away from that guy just as much as you do. But there's nothing we can do about that now."

I rolled my eyes. What does he know?

"Jax, you don't understand. I love her." I took a long deep breath.

Jaxon was silent for a while. "I know man. Don't worry. We'll get her out of this. I promise."

I shook my head. "Why do you care anyway? You just met me an hour ago and you've never even met Mitchie."

He ran his fingers through his light brown curly hair. It wasn't as curly as Nate's though. Nate's is just a mess. But Jaxon's was more of visor flip. Whoa, why do I even care?

"Shane, I know it seems kinda creepy now, but I swear I'll explain everything later. For now, we just need to focus on getting Mitchie back into your arms. Understand?"

I nodded. Yeah, I was curious, but Mitchie's safety means far more.

**Jaxon's POV**

I knew Shane would start asking questions sooner or later. But, I'll tell him later. Or Mitchie will. But first things first, Mitchie knows before he does.

I looked across the room to where Mitchie was lying on the cold floor. I didn't like seeing her like this. Though, I barley have seen her any other way.

I wonder if she'll recognize me. Maybe she still remembers me from-

No, shut up Jax! Don't get your hopes up.

My eyes then moved on to study the tall man.

"It doesn't look like he ever had any intentions of hurting Mitchie. It might have been all apart of the greater plan." I whispered to Shane.

He looked confused. "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "I'm good at reading people."

Shane focused on the man.

"It doesn't make sense though." I went on to say. "Why let everyone else leave? Why take me, you, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn hostage? Why us? But then again, I might only be here because I was with you… and Caitlyn was with Nate… and Mitchie is your girlfriend…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… maybe this guy has got it out for Connect 3."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just brainstorming here."

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this has nothing to do with Shane or Nate. Maybe it was all a stroke of chance. Who knows?

But what I know is that Mitchie will get out of here alive. I promised.

**Shane's POV**

I looked at my watch, **3:00am. **Nate and Caitlyn had made their way over to us by now. Nate was asleep on my right, Caitlyn on his right and Jaxon on my left. Mitchie was still over with the man.

Our eyes met and he stormed over to me. My eyes widened with fear. Nate, Caitlyn and Jaxon quickly stood up next to me.

"Listen here punk! I'm holding each and every one of you hostage until I get what I want! Understand?!" The man held me up by my shirt.

Nate grabbed my shoulder. "But, it would be nice to know what you want…"

The man let go of my shirt. It was all too familiar. I flung me to the floor and ordered the rest of us to sit down.

"It's really simple, young Nathan. Ransom is the answer. $45,000 for each of you."

My eye's widened. "You've got to kidding."

"Oh but I'm not, Shane."

I stood to my feet. "That's completely unreasonable!"

The tall man took his hand and whipped it across my face. My knees gave out and I trembled to the floor. Too familiar. Way too familiar.

The man took his ski mask off. "Well than those who can't have to die."

I looked into the face of the kidnapper. Oh god, no.

It took all my strength to say the following word, "Dad…"

* * *


	13. a sad tale and an unravling truth

**Recap!**

_The man took his ski mask off. "Well than those who can't pay have to die."_

_I looked into the face of the kidnapper. Oh god, no._

_It took all my strength to say the following word, "Dad…"_

**Nate's POV**

I looked into the face my best friend. He stared at me, scared and sorry. After all these years, I've never met his family. He won't let me near them; and now I see why.

I've never seen Shane like this; he's normally so strong. But right now, he's looks like he's going fall apart.

Waterfalls of tears poured down his eyes as his own father, our kidnapper, spoke to us. "You!" he pointed to Shane, "You don't have the right to call me father! You all _will_ address me by Grey. You _will_ follow my orders and bend to my every need. You _will _respect me. If you fail to do so," he laughed. "Shane knows what's in store."

Shane took a deep breath. "Please don't hurt them." The words were so soft I could barely hear him.

"I'll do as I please!" Grey yelled and kicked Shane in the gut. He rolled to his side, clenching his stomach.

I crawled over to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. I felt so horrible. It kills me to see Shane like this.

**Shane's POV**

We've been sitting here for hours. I want Mitchie back! All this complaining has got me nothing. I looked over to the far end of the room where Mitchie was lying peacefully; completely unaware of what's going on.

It took all my courage to address my so called father. "Please, can Mitchie stay over here? I'll do anything. Please." I sniffled between each word. Why did Nate have to see me like this? I'm supposed to be the strong one… but Nate has that covered.

Grey rolled his eyes, stood up and walked over to where Mitchie was lying, unconscious.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to me. He threw her into my arms. "Now you better shut up or I swear I'll shoot her."

I quickly nodded, knowing that he was not kidding.

Mitchie twitched her eyes and groaned. I pushed the hair out of her eyes face.

She grabbed my shirt. "Shane, what happened?" She must have noticed the cuts of my face.

I took a long, deep breath as I began to explain to Mitchie the dreadful last 12 hours.

**Meanwhile… outside the club**

"They've been in there for 12 hours now, chief. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" Officer Howard asked. The head chief nodded and looked back into the crime scene.

The man holding those poor kids hostage has weapons and guarding men right behind those doors. There was truly nothing they could do.

Brown pulled up in his jeep. "I'm here! Is everyone okay?"

Officer Howard walked over to the foreign man. "No"

**Mitchie's POV (finally!)**

Shane had fallen asleep. I leaned my head against his chest. It hurt me knowing that Shane was in so much pain; physically and mentally.

Then a boy, about Shane's age crawled over to us.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. His deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" I questioned the mysterious boy.

He shrugged. "The names Jaxon; Jax for short." He smiled.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" I pleaded.

He smiled and said 'go ahead'.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm not exactly sure about all that kind of stuff."

I gave him a confused look. He continued.

"My parents gave me away when I was born; so I don't know much about my family. Only that my mom was real sweet and my dad could fix things like no other. I've lived with like twenty different foster families. They just don't seem to like me, so they pass me on to next willing family and the cycle continued until there weren't any in the state left. So now I'm on my own. I live in an apartment in the city; and I have bust my ass to make enough money to pay rent. It's a hard life."

I didn't know what to say. I was only expecting simple answers, not a whole life story, not that I'm complaining.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's fine. I've talked to someone like this in years. It feels good." He shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about finding your real parents?" he was silent.

He closed his eyes. "Everyday. But Mitchie, I don't have the money or the time with the three jobs I have." He opened his eyes. "But I think about them every minute."

**Jaxon's POV**

I can admit, it did feel really good to let out my emotions. They've been stuck in me for years.

Mitchie had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. Shane was still out and Nate and Caitlyn were whispering a couple feet from me.

I looked at Mitchie.

How am I supposed to tell her? Or should I just, not?

**(A/N!)**

**ohmigod. ohmigod you guys.**

**I bet most of you can guess how Jax knows Mitchie now...**

**Or can you?**

**lol. Review! Let me know if you like it!**

**.jonas**


	14. shane needs to learn selfcontrol

**sorry i havn't updated in a while. But it's going to get better i promise :)**

**btw, check out my new story, Love can Kill.**

**and just to give you all a heads up, I'm going to change the title to Camp Rock Massacre. I think it fits a little better. When I started this story, I had no idea these people were going to go through this :)**

**soo. I'll be changing it soon. but you needed a heads up so you didn't freak out**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Shane's POV**

I opened my eyes. Above me was Cassalarga's ceiling, still filled with the streamers and balloons of that fateful day.

I'm not even sure how long we've been held here. All I know is that we've been here more than 24 hours. Dad, uh I mean Grey, confiscated our cell phones and watches. Mitchie was lying next to me. It's so cold in here.

Mitchie shivered next to me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her sleeping body. The violent tremors soon stopped as she rolled over to her side.

Nate crawled over to me. "How you doin man?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. How's Caitlyn?"

"She's taking this better than I expected. But I'm worried for her man. Caitlyn's family doesn't have a lot of money, neither does Mitchie's. How are they supposed to pay the ransom? I mean, I'll barely be able to pay…" Nate's eyes widened. "Dude, what about you?"

"I haven't even thought about it. I guess Grey will just throw me in a dump or something. It's not like my mom will pay." Why was I so carefree about this?

Nate put a hand on my shoulder. "Shane, this is serious! Caitlyn, Mitchie, you or Jax can't pay. I don't have enough money to pay for all of you and I am not picking favorites."

I sighed as Mitchie sat up next to me. "We'll have to figure it out later."

"Hey Shane." She yawned.

I ran my fingers through her tangled hair. "Hey Mitchie. How you feeling?"

"Okay." She coughed.

"Are you getting sick?" I asked, getting very worried.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm fine mom."

Nate grinned.

"Shut up Nate!" I punched his arm.

Grey stood up from his chair in the far end of the room. Oh shit.

He stomped over to the three of us. I gripped Mitchie tighter in my arms as she buried his face in my chest. Nate grabbed my shoulder.

Grey stood in front of us. I was careful to not look him in the eyes.

He gripped Mitchie's hair and yanked her from my grasp. She let out a piercing scream that awoke Jax and Caitlyn.

It took everything I could not to run over to her. But I calmed myself when I saw Jax comforting her.

"Shut up Bitch." Grey scolded Mitchie.

I looked up at him. "Don't talk to Mitchie that way." I said firmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Grey grabbed my shirt, yanking me up to my feet.

I said nothing.

"When I gave that little bitch back to you, I told you to shut up or I'll shoot her! Now, I swear if you raise your voice to me one more time, she's dead!" Grey yelled and flung me to the floor next to Nate.

I looked at Mitchie. She was crying into Jax's shirt. He looked at me, scared.

My lower lip tremorred. Mitchie lifted her head from Jaxon's chest.

I crawled over to Mitchie after Grey left the room.

"I swear Mitchie, I won't let him hurt you. I'm so sorry." I took her hand.

Behind Mitchie's tears you could barely see a grin. A horrified grin.


	15. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I havn't updated! I've had writers block and i hate it! But I want to put up another chapter later today, dispite my block :)**

**soo sorry in advance if it sucks... :)**

**and btw- i deleted Love Can Kill cause i just didn't like it and yeah... **

**btw (again)- i decided not to change the name. even though the current one doesn't really fit. Massacre just seems to bloody and not _everyone _dies. (hint hint) **

**don't worry though. i've got your thoughs in mind. i wont kill of anyone _too _important.**

**ohhh. who's gonna die? or is anyone gonna die? hmmmm. **

**think about that while i attempt to write the next chapter**

**with love, **

**Kasey**


	16. Please God

**yeah... so here it is. It kinda sucks so sorry about that. **

**But i still have writers block, so i've been pulling this chapter out of my butt. (hehe)**

**soooo PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Hate it? love it? let me know!**

**Nate's POV**

I felt Mitchie's forehead. The heat of her skin could have burned my hand. I looked at Shane. "It's not looking good Shane. This isn't just some cold."

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Mitchie was lying across Jaxon's and Shane's laps. Caitlyn gently stroked Mitchie's cheek.

Over the past couple days we've been held here, we've all become like a family. We would do anything for each other.

I guess it takes experiences like this to bring you close to people.

Tears began falling from Shane's eyes as he stared at the girl he loved; scared, sick, and helpless.

"She's gonna be okay. We'll take care of-" I was suddenly interrupted by Mitchie's violent coughing. She flung her body upward. Mitchie didn't sound good and it scared me.

She was sick, bad. Her normally rosy cheeks have been drained of their color; her arms had a blue tint, probably from the cold; her body constantly shivered harshly and the violent non-stop coughing didn't make matters easier.

Please, God, save our Mitchie.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Poor Shane. He blames himself this whole thing happened. According to him, if he hadn't suggested going to Cassalarga, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Poor Mitchie. She so sick and there's nothing we can do about it.

Poor Nate. He tries to be strong for everyone. He puts on a front that this situation doesn't scare him. But I can see behind those gorgeous eyes, he's just as horrified as everyone else. He's just good at hiding it.

Poor Jax. His life was horrible before this hostage crisis, and it just got worse.

There is no 'Poor Caitlyn'. I am surprising taking this well.

I don't know why but I am not bothered by the fact that we are all being held here at gunpoint. Maybe it's because of all the soap opera's I used to watch. This kind of stuff happened all the time in those shows.

Yeah, I'm scared, but not for myself.

Please, God, keep us all safe.

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie coughed again. I rubbed her cheek as her head fell onto my chest.

"Are you okay Mitch?"

She nodded. "I'm, _cough,_ fine." I gave her a look. "Okay,_ cough,_ I feel like, _cough, _hell."

I smiled, so did she. It was nice to smile in a time like this.

But deep down inside, I knew something horrible was wrong. Nate was right, this isn't just some cold. Mitchie's really sick.

Despite the situation, Mitchie's beautiful face, pale or not, was enough to get me through the day.

Please, God, don't take Mitchie away from me.

**Mitchie's POV**

I don't think I've ever felt so horrible and so great at the same time.

This sickness burning up inside me hurts like living hell; but Shane's soft touch is enough to help me forget the excruciating pain in my stomach, head, and throat.

My eyes feel so heavy, like I can't hold them up any longer. I'm so tired. But I'm afraid if I fall asleep, I'll never wake up again.

I might be acting a little dramatic, but I never thought any of this would happen. I never thought I would go to Camp Rock. I never thought I would be in love with the popstar, Shane Grey, and he would love me back. I never thought I would go to a club and end up getting held hostage. I never thought I would die young.

Four out of the five things I thought would never happen, happened. And that scares me.

Please, God, I don't want to die here.

**Jax's POV**

I looked at Mitchie, her head resting on Shane's chest.

"You okay Jax?" Caitlyn put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I'm fine, I guess."

She moved closer to me. "What is it?"

"I'm scared," I sighed. "I could barely pay the bills. How on earth am I supposed to pay this ransom? And what about you? What about Mitchie? What about Nate and Shane? I mean, Nate could probably get out but then he'd be broke. You and Mitch can't afford it. And Shane, well, I don't think anyone is gonna pay for Shane."

That last statement hurt. It hurt me, it hurt Caitlyn, and it hurt everyone else in the room who heard it.

I looked at the floor, embarrassed. Shane let out a half smile.

"It's okay man. I know it's true and I've come to terms with it." He looked back at Mitchie. "And as long as I'm here with Mitchie, I don't care what happens to me."

Please, God, get us the hell out of here.

**Outside Cassalarga…**

Officer Howard addressed the families. "There's nothing we can do Mrs. Toress."

She cried into her husband's shirt.

"What if something happens to them?" Mr. Geller spoke up.

Officer Howard remained quiet.

Nate's mother, Mrs. Baker stepped forward. "Who exactly is in there?"

The officer removed a piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Ten armed men, the hostage holder, Shane Grey, Nathan Baker, Mitchie Toress, Caitlyn Geller and Jaxon Toress."

"Jaxon's alive?" Mr. Toress whispered.

Howard nodded. "As far as we know, there have been no casualties."

The parents quickly nodded, relived as Officer Howard walked back to his fellow men in blue.

Mrs. Geller walked over to the Toress's. "Is Jaxon your boy?"

Mr. Toress bit his lip. "Yes, we gave him up for adoption 18 years ago. We were so young." He faded off, think back.

Mrs. Toress sighed in agreement. "I can't believe he's here. I can't believe he's with Mitchie."

Mrs. Toress prayed silently. Please, God, get those poor kids out of there.


End file.
